Albus Potter and the Sorting
by ZacBoss467
Summary: This short story summarizes Albus Potter's first day at Hogwarts; from his train ride to Hogwarts and the new friends he makes. This is the begining of what may be a new saga for the potter family.
**Albus Potter and the Sorting.**

Albus quickly sat down in his seat. His eyes must have been playing tricks on him he thought as he looked away from the window. Albus surveyed his cousins within the compartment; neither had noticed that he was no longer a part of their conversation. Rose was talking very animatedly to Roxanne.

"Mum said that Neville only teaches third years on,"

"Even so, we can still go have tea with him and Hagrid," Roxanne replied.

Albus sat quietly; too many unpleasant thoughts had been racing through his head for him to want to participate. Magic was something he had always lived with yet it often scared him when he was the source. Two weeks ago Albus had accompanied his father to Olivander's wand shop in Diagon Alley to buy his first wand. Upon entering the shop it didn't take Albus long to decide that he didn't really care for Mr. Olivander; his piercing gaze and cryptic demeanor were enough to make his skin crawl. Regardless of his feelings for Mr. Olivander, he had waved what felt like every wand in the shop. With the shop in complete disarray from their various attempts at suitable wands, Olivander studied Albus. Albus remembered the piercing gaze and the sudden excitement that had crossed the wand makers face as he dove into the stacks of boxes. After what felt like a rather long search Olivander returned with a single very old weathered box. Olivander produced from it a middling length wand. Olivander wordlessly handed the wand to Albus; as he grasped the wand a feeling of warmth and calm spread through him. As with every other wand, Mr. Olivander had him give the wand a flick; much to his amazement nothing exploded, rather a scarlet apparition burst forth, a phoenix. The Phoenix circled the shop three times before it vanished but as the apparition faded it cried out; Albus could feel himself calm from the phoenix song. Realizing what had just happened Albus turned to gaze at his father and Mr. Olivander. Albus's smile quickly faded when he noticed the awestruck look etched upon both of their faces. Olivander's gaze lingered where the apparition had vanished as he muttered,

"I feel it unnecessary to say that is the wand Mr. Potter."

As if awakening from a trance, his father peered around the room. Breathlessly his father asked,

"What exactly is that wand made from?"

In a measured voice Olivander replied.

"That wand, is made of Elder… it also contains a feather, from the tail of a very particular phoenix." Recognition and astonishment fell across his father's face as Albus looked upon the two wizards. Albus, confused by what any of this meant, asked,

"What does it matter, what it's made from?"

Mr. Olivander paused for a minute turning to look Albus in the eye, he then replied,

"It means that like your father before you, we can expect great things from you Mr. Potter."

Ever since their trip to the wand shop Albus had begged his father to explain the significance of what his wand was made from, but each time his father had refused stating that he would learn when he was older. Albus had also been troubled by what Olivander had said. How could Olivander possibly know he would amount to anything; he wasn't his father. How could great things be expected of him when he felt totally unremarkable in every possible way?

Albus's brooding was interrupted as the compartment door shuddered open. In the door stood a pale faced blond haired boy already clad in his Hogwarts robes. The boy looked timid as he faced the group of cousins.

"Every other compartment is full. Would it be alright if I sat in here with you?" The boy asked quietly.

"Have a seat," Albus immediately replied.

After depositing his trunk on the rack the boy immediately took a seat directly across from Albus.

Having noticed the newcomer the two girls had forgotten their conversation, Rose quickly asked the boy,

"What's your name?"

After a moment's hesitation the boy quietly muttered.

"Scorpious Malfoy,"

The three cousins glanced at each other. They had heard their parents talk about the Malfoys when they spoke about the days after The Dark Lord had returned. The Malfoys had been staunch supporters of The Dark Lord before his death.

The two girls turned back to stare at Scorpious; disdain etched upon the faces of the young witches as they gazed at the downcast boy.

Albus, returned his view to Scorpious as well. As he gazed at the downturned face of the boy across him, he felt sympathy towards him. Scorpious had done nothing to cause people to be suspect of him yet people despised him just because of the name he bore. He felt a small but significant connection to Scorpious.

 _Both of us are judged by what our family has done_ , thought Albus.

Seeking to break the silence Albus said,

"My name's Albus, and these two are my cousins Rose and Roxanne," he stated while gesturing to the two girls.

Scorpious didn't acknowledge the introduction.

Wanting to draw him out his misery, Albus continued to ask questions,

"Do you like Quiditch?"

Scorpious seemed to perk up at the mention of the sport.

"I've been playing since I could walk," Scorpious said, raising his head slightly.

"What position do you play," Albus inquired.

Scorpious shifted up in his seat.

"My dad wants me to be a seeker like he was but I prefer to play chase."

Albus and Scorpious continued to talk for the next few hours. It wasn't until darkness began to fall and the gas lamps illuminated the compartment that it occurred to Albus to inform his cousins

"We should switch into our Hogwarts robes; we can't be that far away."

After donning their robes it couldn't have been more than 15 minutes before the train came to a stop. As people began to bustle about outside the compartment Albus turned to his friends.

"I guess it's time to get off."  
Leaving their belongings in the compartment Albus, Scorpious, Roxanne and Rose disembarked the train. The platform was in complete chaos as they stepped off of the train. The confusion was broken however by a hulking figure bellowing for first years to join him at the end of the platform. As the four drew near to the hulking man, a delighted smile dawned upon his weathered face. The blazing eyes of Rubeus Hagrid peered down at the four young wizards,

"Welcome to Hogsmeade."

Albus had to tilt his head back to look at Hagrid's face.

"Hi Hagrid; did you have a nice holiday?"

Stooping down, Hagrid took a position on one knee to speak to Albus more easily.

"I did, though since I came back after your father's birthday Professor Mcgonagall has kept me pretty busy."

Standing up Hagrid surveyed the group of first years milling about in front of him.

"Anyway, looks like we better be getting the lot of you up to the castle," he muttered to Albus.

Raising his voice for the group to hear, Hagrid bellowed,

"First years follow me."

Leading them down a small path Hagrid ended at small dock where a score or more of small rowboats were tethered.

Looking back at Albus, Scorpious, Rose and Roxanne Hagrid gestured to the largest rowboat tethered at the front of the dock.

"You four will be riding across the lake with me."

As Hagrid helped the mass of other students board the rowboats, the four wordlessly climbed into their own rowboat. The largest seat in the center of the boat, which could have seated all four of them, was left vacant. The boat had obviously been customized to accommodate Hagrid. Having climbed into his own seat, the ropes securing the boats untied themselves from the boats and coiled themselves neatly on the docks. Free of their restraints the mass of rowboats began their journey across the lake. As the group of boats left the cove that sheltered the dock Albus couldn't believe what he saw. The side of the cove had obscured his view but no longer. In front of him lay a castle the likes of which he had never seen. His parents had described the castle to him many times but their description could never have completely described the sight in front of him. Countless towers and windows adorned the building, the reflection of the glowing windows off of the glassy surface of the lake was just as breathtaking. Looking backwards at Albus, Hagrid chuckled as he noticed Albus's face.

"Your father had the same look on his face the first time he saw the castle."

A low murmur had broken out but quickly died as the group of boats turned a corner into a cavern underneath the castle. The boats navigated themselves up to a long dock illuminated by lamps. The boats were quickly secured as the ropes on the dock uncoiled themselves and tied themselves to the boats. Leading the way Hagrid disembarked the rowboat. After all of the students had disembarked Hagrid instructed,

"Follow me."

Hagrid began to climb what Albus felt like an endless flight of stairs. The students continued to climb until their legs burned and the flight of stairs ended in a very large hall. _This must be the entrance hall_ Albus thought to himself as he peered around at his surroundings. His parents had told him about many of the significant rooms and halls of the castle. Adorned with innumerable statues and paintings, Albus could find no evidence of the battle in which his parents had fought 19 years prior. Hagrid stopped at the base of a large staircase that continued up into the castle. A single witch occupied the center of the staircase. The witch was very tall and thin, her grey hair was held back in a very neat bun and a stern look permanently etched upon her face. After a minute of surveying the students in front of her, she cleared her throat and the group of students fell silent.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she began. Gesturing to her left she said,

"Through these doors lies the great hall. In a few moments you will be lead into the great hall once there you will be called one-by-one and sorted into one of four Houses; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. These houses will be your family for the next seven years while you attend Hogwarts. You will eat, sleep, and attend classes with the other members of your house. Each year the four houses compete in a competition for the house cup. Points will be awarded for success and can be deducted for failure. At the end of the year the house with the most points is proclaimed winner of the house cup."

Turning away from the stairs and walking to the big oak doors she said,

"Now if you will follow me."

She quickly pushed the doors open. Albus had been prepared for what he saw but yet he couldn't help being amazed. Albus gazed around the room he couldn't help noticing how the vaulted ceiling of the hall was obscured by millions of stars or the candles floating above their heads that illuminated the room. Albus tried not to notice the people staring from the four tables, Albus quickly stopped as Professor Mcgonagall reached the end of the hall. She turned around next to a stool bearing and singed wizard's hat while unrolling a small roll of parchment.

"Now when I call your name please step forward, you will sit upon the stool and it will sort you into one of the four houses… Averly, Jacob." And so the sorting began. Albus's nerves began to get the better of him; he knew it didn't really matter what house he was sorted into yet he wanted nothing more than to be sorted into Gryffindor like his father and his mother. Albus's thoughts were rudely interrupted when Professor Mcgonagall said the name,

"Malfoy, Scorpious."

Albus was worried for his friend, he looked a pale shade of green as he sat down on the stool and the hat was placed on his head. Albus waited for the hat to yell its choice but nothing happened. Scorpious sat alone on the stool for over two minutes before the hat stirred. A rip in the brim of the hat opened as the hat bellowed,

"Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindor table immediately erupted into applause at the addition of Scorpious to their house. Scorpious, on the other hand, looked delighted but somewhat surprised at the hat's decision. Professor Mcgonagall picked the hat off his head as he walked to the Gryffindor table and the hall fell silent again. Looking to her roll of parchment Professor Mcgonagall called,

"Potter, Albus."

Albus felt as if he was going to be sick as he strode towards the stool. A feeling of impending doom fell over Albus as he sat down upon the stool. As Professor Mcgonagall placed the hat onto his head, however, it had no more than brushed his hair before it bellowed,

"Gryffindor."

Albus couldn't help but smile as he strode to the Gryffindor table. He was immediately greeted by Teddy Tonks as he sat down next to Scorpious.

"Congratulations Harry, we all knew you'd be in Gryffindor!"

Albus grinned back at Teddy,

"Thanks Teddy."

The sorting continued for another ten minutes where both Rose and Roxanne were sorted into Gryffindor as well. After the sorting was finished Professor Mcgonagall stood at the head of the staff table until the hall had fallen silent.

"As we begin a new year at Hogwarts I would like to give a few announcements before our feast. First, the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students unless escorted by a teacher. Second, I would like to congratulate our Herbology Professor, Professor Longbottom, on becoming the head of Gryffindor House."

This announcement was met with thunderous applause from the Gryffindor table.

"And lastly, the dueling club and quiditch teams will be posting information on how to join by the end of the week. With that out of the way, tuck in. The more Albus saw of Hogwarts the more he liked it. The food that had materialized in front of him was many of his favorite dishes and many he had never tried. Albus and Scorpious ate until they could barely move. When it became apparent that most everyone was done eating, the food on the plates disappeared and the plates were left spotless. Professor Mcgonagall stood up and addressed the tables.

"Prefects will lead their houses to their dormitories."

Teddy stood up.

"First years follow me."

Scorpious and Albus stood up. Albus yawned, he felt very sleepy. Teddy led them up several flights of staircases until they came upon a painting of a fat lady. Teddy immediately said quafflesquabble and the portrait swung outward revealing a hole into the Gryffindor common room. Too tired to want to socialize Scorpious and Albus immediately walked up the staircase to their dormitories. Stopping at the door marked first years they entered to find their belongings had been delivered there from the train.

"Goodnight," Albus muttered as he changed and climbed into his four poster bed.

"Night," Scorpious muttered in response.

 _I am home_ Albus thought as consciousness slipped into waking dreams. Gone were the unhappy thoughts that had plagued him on the train. Gone were thoughts of the wand.


End file.
